


kissing you is like drowning

by Amortentia_Zarry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elemental, Angst, Draco's element is fire, Elemental Draco, Elemental Harry, Emotional Hurt, Harry's is water, Heartbreaking, I'm so bad at tagging, M/M, Polar Opposites, Sad, but Draco is trying really hard, i guess, it literally kills them to be together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 07:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amortentia_Zarry/pseuds/Amortentia_Zarry
Summary: The water stills around you, in the way that only he can make it do. And sometimes that scares you more than anything, even as you feel the flames engulf your body in response.OrThe one where being in love is the same thing as dying.





	kissing you is like drowning

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd (sigh)
> 
> Wrote this because elemental Drarry will be the death of me.
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in it. Full credit goes to J. K. Rowling. This is purely and most definitely a work of fiction.
> 
> Enjoy :)
> 
> -Savannah

You are standing waist-deep in an endless cerulean body of water, the swaying waves shoving at your frail body. You seem to sway with it, feeling as though at any second you would give in to the unrelenting push and allow yourself to fall, let yourself be submerged completely in the undercurrent of the deep waters below. 

You can almost feel yourself sinking into the plunging pit of mystery that currently laps at your waistline, feel it consume you whole as you give yourself to it entirely. As you'd gradually feel your thoughts fade, your words fail and you wouldn't feel. You wouldn't feel at all.

It is navy. So navy, that it is almost black. Zaps of warm light zig-zag across the icy, dark water. You marvel at the ocean crashing with a violent elegance against the ivory grains of sand that make up the shore. 

You look up and there standing on the jagged shoreline, in the distance, with the brilliant burnt sienna and cerise of the sunset wrapped around his lean frame, is the only question mark that's been running around your mind, sifting through your thoughts, like a small stone through a filter. In the final shreds of the day's light, his skin glows golden, toasted and warm. You are so caught up in him, you can barely stand to think of it. But you do.

You think and think of him again and again, come night or come day. He is the first thought that enters your mind and the last before you begrudgingly close your eyes, and even then, your dreams are filled with only images of his perfection.

And you are so scared.

How can you not be?

"Draco!" He calls to you, and it sounds like a musical note.

The water stills around you, in the way that only he can make it do. And sometimes that scares you more than anything, even as you feel the flames engulf your body in response. Steam floats up to the sky in a steady stream, evaporating into the cool air. The water gurgles and bubbles around you.

And even as the fire dances around you, flickering on your skin, the only pain you feel is the sharp stabbing in your heart as you stare at him. Every nerve and impulse screams at you to get to the shore, to dry land. /Wet!/ it cries, /Get out!/. You ignore it. You always ignore it.

The water burns like acid.

"What are you doing?!Get out of there!" He shouts, distress is prominent in his voice.

/I'm fixing us./

He mutters something under his breath. The waves carry you forward towards the land, folding you up in its strong hold. And no, you don't want this! You want the water to embrace you, to run its cool, liquid fingers through your hair and caress your skin. You want to feel a calm settle over you as the sea breeze tickles your neck and saltwater sprays across your face. You don't want this.

The burn that courses through your veins. The dull ache that settles in your bones as your body cries that this is wrong. That /he/ is wrong...

Strong arms wrap around your slight frame, every part of you screams in agony. He feels it too.

You place your hand around his neck and bring him closer. He stares at you, silky ebony strands dangling in his face, sea-foam eyes sad and kind. You kiss him slowly, deeply...cautiously, and he kisses back. The ache throbs beneath your skin, within the core of your very being, like your soul is crying.

He tastes of tears, saltwater and pain. And kissing him is like drowning. You can feel the water bubble up in your throat, filling your lungs, like all the air has been knocked out of you. The flames are creeping up your skin, embracing you. The comfort they bring is like the deepest betrayal. He pulls back as if he's been burned. 

He has been.

You are gasping for air, breathless. You can feel the fire inside of you, trying to cleanse you, to heal you.

You don't want to look at him, but you do anyway. He's looking down at his beautiful hands, slender fingers stretched out before him. They are scarred, burnt crimson red and raw.

You look down at yourself and see the same except every part of you that touched the water is marred and ugly. Hideously blistered and dark blue. When you look back again he is looking somewhere else. Somewhere away from you.

'Harry!' You want to cry, but nothing comes out.

/fire and water./

They don't mix. They can't.

You can't help the fiery tears that roll down your face.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me feedback. I'm desperate.
> 
> Tumblr: https://amortentia-zarry.tumblr.com


End file.
